1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to methods of forming hole patterns of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, various double patterning technologies for forming hole patterns having a pitch or a diameter smaller than the minimum resolution of a photolithography process have been suggested.